thewilywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man (video game)
' Mega Man' is the first Mega Man game ever made. It was originally released for the Nintendo Entertainment System, but has since been re-released on many newer systems. Story There are two stories to the original Mega Man. The Instruction Manual "It's Mega Man versus the powerful leaders and fighting forces of Monsteropolis - that strange multi-faceted land of robot-like Humanoids." Brilliant scientist Dr. Light conceived the construction of fully-operational human-like experimental robots to perform specific everyday duties. Dr. Light, and his assistant Dr. Wily, encouraged by their very first near-human robot - Mega Man - proceeded to develop six additional Humanoids, all programmed to perform prescribed rituals: (The first six Robot Masters) But, with the exception of Mega Man, all of Dr. Light's near-human robot experimentation went awry. Assistant Dr. Wily turned disloyal, re-programming Dr. Light's Humanoids, now bent on destroying opposition so Dr. Wily could control the world and its resources. Resisting re-programming, Mega Man is chosen as the defender of the universe and its inhabitants. Mega Man dares to single-handedly penetrate seven separate empires of Monsteropolis, eliminating the leaders and followers of these sovereignties." Actual Place in timeline Many of Mega Man's story elements were added for the American release. These include Dr. Light and Dr. Wily teaming up, and Wily not being able to reprogram Mega Man (Rock). Thomas Light and Albert W. Wily were born in the mid-20th century, presumably in the 1950's. The two went on to receive PhD's, but Wily was always a little behind Light. Light built his first robot, Proto Man. This was the first robot in line of artificial intelligence. Spare parts were used to make Sniper Joes. Proto Man had a faulty generator, and ran away when Dr. Light tried to repair him. Dr. Light tried building Rock and Roll to try to fix and understand Proto Man's problem. Rock would assist Dr. Light and Roll would work around the house. However, while this was happening, Wily built a robot factory in secret from Dr. Light to plot taking over the world. Rock and Roll were successful, and six more robots; Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, and Elec Man were produced. Wily's jealously overcame him, and he stole the six new robots and their programming tools. Even though Rock and Roll were the most powerful, he skipped over them. Rock was very upset. He told Dr. Light to convert him into a fighting robot. On May 25, 20XX the transformation was completed. Rock was re-named Mega Man, and he set out to fight Dr. Wily. Characters DLN. 001 - Mega Man - The protagonist and main character of the game. DLN. 002 - Roll - The sister of Mega Man. Doctor Thomas Light - The scientist who invented the Robot Masters, Rock, and Roll. Doctor Albert Wily - The main antagonist who is bent on world domination. Bosses Robot Master Fortress Bosses Bosses in Dr. Wily's robot factory: Stage 1: -Yellow Devil Stage 2: -Cut Man -Elec Man -Copy Robot Stage 3: -CWU-01P Final Stage: -Bomb Man -Fire Man -Ice Man -Guts Man -Wily Machine 1 Weapons Mega Buster (P), Mega Man's main weapon. Magnet Beam (M), An item found in Elec Man's stage that Rolling Cutter ©, Cut Man's weapon. Super Arm (G), Guts Man's weapon. Ice Slasher (I), Ice Man's weapon. Hyper Bomb (B), Bomb Man's weapon. Fire Storm (F), Fire Man's weapon. Thunder Beam (E), Elec Man's weapon. Items Differences from sequels -There is a score system. -There are only 6 Robot Masters. -Buoyancy is not affected underwater. -When you are temporarily flashing, touching spikes still kills you. -Pressing Select makes attacks stronger. See also List of enemies in Mega Man 1 Mega Man 1 Robot Master Weaknesses